


And so the Hunters Grieved

by limewire



Series: A Hunter's Woes Written in Green [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, warlock exo dad and his hunter exo son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limewire/pseuds/limewire
Summary: Cayde-6 is dead. Hunters all across the system are thrown into a grieving tizzy, and Keylime-3 is no exception. Even if the wounds are still fresh, Rocket-4 is heavily concerned for the son he's had throughout all his lives.





	And so the Hunters Grieved

“Is he coming out of there?”

“No.”

A red clad Exo Warlock and a green accented Ghost waited outside the doorway of the Hunter that was close to them both, who had locked himself inside following the news of Cayde's death.

“He's your  _ Guardian _ , Pie. Even you couldn't find a way to console him?”

“I know, but he's so… Livid and dismayed, Rocket. I had to let him burn himself out. He wouldn't even stop to listen to me.”

“And I bet he's not doing any better right now, isn't he?”

“No. And he probably won't be for a long time.”

“Mm… Should we open the door?”

“I mean, you can try. You're his dad.”

The Warlock's blood orange optics could only show exhausted worry as he turned to the room's closed entrance, a disgruntled sigh heard from his vocalizer. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door, peering past the opening to look around the area.

It was a mess. All of Keylime's belongings were made a mess of, strewn and thrown about the room from his furious grieving breakdown. He laid curled up on his bed, hands keeping his hood pulled over his head. Snaps of Arc shot around his body, a dance of rage from his Light.

Rocket took a moment to assess the situation at hand and figure out the best way to go about it, gradually opening the door more until his body could slip through.

“... Hey.”

No response.

“... I… I really don't know what to say about all of this.”

“ **Then don't say it** .”

“I get that, but…”

A long pause as the red marked Exo tried to think of a proper response. Actions would be better than words ever will be at this moment.

He sat down by the edge of the bed and turned his torso to where the other Exo laid, gently extending one hand to coax the other to hold. He eventually took a shaky but tight grip on Rocket's hand, moving it up to hold the side of his face.

Their bond was forged so closely, being father and son that even many deaths and rebirths could not rip them apart. Even if they don't remember the past or their old names, they remembered each other clearly, and understood each other without barriers. Words weren't needed for consolation.

“... Be angry. Grieve. Scream and let it out.” Rocket muttered as he lifted his legs up onto the bed, pulling his shattered child into his lap.

“But by the Light, don't consume yourself in it.”


End file.
